Five Fiends
by Major144
Summary: After a defeat at the hands of Sky's father and the Cooper Gang, Clockwrek decides to form his own gang to fight them. This group would latter be known as the Fiendish Five.
1. Chapter 1 Failure Again

Five Fiends  
Chapter 1 Failure Again  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Sly Cooper. This is a story for fun.

Conner Cooper felt a huge migraine and a swore body as he woke up. He found himself in some kind of warehouse his hands were chained to a chair. He saw his signature cane lying on a table nearby. There was only one light on above Conner's head the rest of the warehouse was covered in darkness. He noticed two enormous yellow glowing were eyes looking at him from the shadows.  
"Good your awake. I wouldn't want you to sleep through your demise." Said a cold mechanical voice from the shadows, which Conner immediately recognized.  
A large figure stepped into the light. The figure was a large gray mechanical owl named Clockwerk.  
"Hello there Clockwerk still psychotic and ugly as ever." Said Conner as he pulled a small needle hidden in his glove and started picking the lock on the chains behind his back.  
"Make all the jokes you Connor. For tonight I will finally put an end to the Cooper Clan!" Declared Clockwerk.  
Connor decided to buy himself a little time.  
"Hey can you refresh my memory in how you managed to catch me?" He asked.  
"It was simple. I knew you and your gang were going to rob the national art museum. I know that the owner of the museum had connections with the mob. All I had to do was simply wait until you robbed the place. When you and your gang were exiting from the roof. I flew in for a surprise attack. You managed to dodge my first swoop, but I turned around and blasted at with one of my energy cannons. You avoid the blast, but the explosion from it threw to the next building and smashed you into a chimney. I then swooped down and picked you up and dragged you here." Gloated Clockwerk.  
"I see. Well I remember being being hit real hard. However my gang is going to find me and were going to defeat you." Said Conner.  
"I do hope they come. Then I can destroy all three of you!" Said Clockwerk as he nodded to something in the shadows.  
Suddenly all the lights came on in the warehouse. Connor gasped in shock. There were dozens of mechanical birds inside the warehouse.  
"Behold my army! With them by my side your dear comrades don't stand a chance!" Gloated Clockwerk.  
"Don't underestimate my gang! It'll take more then a few of your crazy robots to stop them." Said Conner.  
Clockwerk turned to Conner to say something, but was suddenly cut off by the loud noise of an engine. A large blue van came smashing through one of the walls! The van ran over several robots. The rest of the robots scattered in a panic. Clockwerk was distracted by the sudden appearance of the van, giving Conner enough time to pick the lock and free himself. He quickly got up and grabbed his cane.  
"Hey birdbrain!" He shouted at Clockwrek as he swung his cane at Clockwrek.  
Clockwrek turned just in time to receive a blow to the head by the cane. He staggered back nearly loosing his balance.  
"You'll pay for you miserable raccoon!" Shouted Clockwrek as he charged forward with his talons.  
Conner dodged the blow.  
"We'll come on then the nights still young!" Shouted Conner.

Meanwhile the van had stopped and the drivers door opened. Out came a large walrus named Jim McSweeny. A couple of the robots charged at him. He grabbed one in each hand and slammed them together. He then reached into the van and pulled out a sledgehammer.  
"Let's clip these bird's wings!" He shouted as he swung his hammer taking out a couple more robots.  
A few of the robots took flight and started swooping down at Jim with their claws. Jim swung his hammer and took out some of them, but more kept coming. Jim turned to the van.  
"Hey Doc I'm being bombarded by crazy robots! That new weapon of yours ready yet?" He said.  
"Just about ready." Replied a voice from inside the van.  
There was a clicking sound and the roof of the van split apart. A turret rose from the van. Riding on it was a mandrill named Dr. M. He started gunning down the robots in the air. Several robots fell to the ground in pieces.  
"Like shooting fish in a barrel." Said Dr. M.  
"Way to go Doc!" Shouted Jim as he smashed some more robots with his hammer.

Conner and Clockwrek continued their battle. The fighting was to close for Clockwrek to use his guns so he had to resort to using his talons. He swiped at Conner. The raccoon jumped back and hooked his cane around the chair he had been tied to earlier and flung it a Clockwrek. The chair hit Clockwrek's head shattering to splinters and causing the villain to stagger back a little. Clockwrek let out an angry screech and charged forward with his talons again. Conner jumped out of the way and onto the table. He knocked down the table and made it face Clockwrek. The villain charged forward with his talons aimed at Conner. At the last second Conner dodged out of the way and Clockwrek's talons ended impaled in the table. Clockwrek tried to pull them out, but they were stuck. Conner came rushing forward and hit Clockwrek several times with his cane. Clockwrek managed to knock his attacker back with one of his wings. Clockwrek went back to trying to free himself.  
"Need a little help." Said a voice.  
Clockwrek turned to see Jim swinging his sledgehammer and nailed Clockwrek in his chest freeing him from the table and sending him flying. Clockwrek hit the ground several yards away. He staggered to his feet and pulled out his guns.  
"I will destroy you all!" He angrily bellowed.  
"I don't think so!" Said Dr. M as he fired the turret at the warehouse celling above Clockwrek's head.  
Clockwrek looked up in time to see massive chunks of the celling falling towards him. He managed to avoid a direct blow, but one of his wing got hit and became dislocated from his body. He realized that he could not win in his current condition. He made a run for a nearby exit dodging falling derby and shots from the turret.  
"Next time Cooper I will destroy you! This is far from over!" Shouted Clockwrek as he escaped the warehouse.  
Conner turned to his gang.  
"We'll done gentlemen! We beat Clockwrek again." Said Conner.  
"We almost had him." Complained Dr. M.  
"Don't worry Doc he'll show up sooner or latter and then will get him." Said Jim patting Dr. M on the shoulder.  
"Your right." Said Dr. M.  
"Let's go back to the safe house." Said Conner.  
The Cooper Gang loaded up in their car and left the warehouse.

Elsewhere in an old steel mill Clockwrek was repairing his body. His body could be fixed, but his pride was deeply injured. He had been so close in killing Conner. Then the rest of the Cooper Gang arrived and ruined everything! His robots had been easily defeated. This wouldn't be the first time he had come so close to killing a Cooper only to have victory yanked from his talons by the other members of the Cooper Gang. If only he had some kind of allies to help him deal with the Cooper Gang. An idea went off in his head. He would form his own gang of criminals to combat the Cooper Gang. Finally victory would be his! He rubbed his talons together with evil glee.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Brains

Five Fiends  
Chapter 2 Brains  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Sly Cooper. This is a story for fun.

Later that night Clockwrek went to the police headquarters in France. He stealthily cut a hole in one of the top windows and made his way in. He made his way to the Interpol section of the station. He went into one of the offices and started going through the files of the most wanted criminals. Clockwrek was going to recruit two criminals, then thought better of it. The more master criminals he had aiding him the higher his changes of him destroying the Cooper Gang one and for all increased. After going through the files a couple of times he found four criminals that caught his eye. He took the files and left. He returned to the steel mill and began examining all the files. He chuckled to himself.  
"Yes! These four will do nicely." He said.  
Now he would have to go recruit them. He looked at the first file. The name on the file was Sir Raleigh. Clockwrek looked inside the file and saw a picture of a frog wearing a top hat and gloves. According to the file Raleigh had been born very rich, but soon got board with his life of wealth and privilege. That all changed when he decided to try a life of piracy and found it to his liking. Raleigh was also a genius for devising evil machinery. Raleigh last know location was the Isle O' Wrath in an artificial isle triangle called the Welsh Triangle. Clockwrek made sure his body was fueled up before setting off on his journey. After a few days of traveling Clockwrek finally reached his destination. The Welsh Triangle was felled with ship wrecks as he got closer he could see an island with step cliffs. He then saw a humongous ship in the center of the triangle as he got closer he saw a bunch of buildings and tress on the ship. Near the the center of the ship there was a large metal blimp tethered to the ground. Clockwrek deducted that that was where Raleigh was. It was time to meet the genius frog. Clockwrek made his way towards the ship.

In the blimp Raleigh was working on a large machine. He smiled fondly at his creation. The machine he was working was a great stroke of his evil genius. The machine in question created powerful storms. Raleigh used the machine to wreck ships and plunder them for their treasure. The only problems with the machine was that it require a lot of power and a lot of maintenance. Oh well ones of these days he would have the kinks worked out. He was just about finishing attaching some wires in when one of his walrus guards came rushing into the room.  
"What is it?" Asked Raleigh with an annoyance.  
"Begging your pardon boss. But one of the look outs just spotted an odd looking object flying this way!" Said the guard.  
"Really." Said Raleigh with some interest as he finished attaching the wires.  
He and the guard made their way to the front of the blimp. He grabbed a telescope and looked at the sky though a window. He saw a large flying object making it's way towards the ship. Raleigh was startled by the object at first. It looked like some kind of flying bird! Was it some kind of plane or some kind of spy or attack robot? Whatever it was Raleigh decided to consider it a threat. He hopped over to some nearby controls and turned the storm machine on. He always wanted to test his machine on something that could fly. In a matter of seconds a bunch of dark clouds appeared and storm formed. Wind, hail, and rain started batting the flying object. The object managed with great effort to make it's way to the ship and land several yards in front of the blimp. Raleigh pushed another button on his controls. A bunch of walrus guards came charging out from the ship and surrounded the object. Raleigh got his first good look at the object. It was indeed a large mechanical bird. Raleigh was both fascinated and terrified of it. The bird turned it's head and looked right at the blimp. Raleigh didn't know how, but he felt that the bird's eyes were looking straight at him. Then the machine spoke with a cold mechanical voice that sent a small shiver down Raleigh spine.  
"Greetings I've come to speak with Raleigh about a great opportunity. My name is Clockwrek." Said the machine.  
That got Raleigh's attention. He commanded his guards to back away from Clockwrek. So this was the mysterious master criminal Clockwrek. Raleigh was very knowledgable about the master criminal. He had heard about Clockwrek's exploits and his great rivalry with the Cooper Gang. Raleigh went to the door of the blimp and exited. He walked up until he was a few yards from Clockwrek.  
"What brings you here to our little triangle?" He asked.  
"I have come seeking an ally to aid me with my fight against the Cooper Gang." Said Clockwrek.  
This intrigued Raleigh.  
"May I ask my you have chosen me?" Asked Raleigh.  
"Your one of Interpol's most wanted criminals. Your our an evil genius and a master of machinery. I do appreciate great intellects. I believe joining forces would be very beneficial to both of use." Said Clockwrek.  
Ralegin scratched his chin.  
"You do make some very good points. You have caught my interest. Lets join forces." Said Raleigh as he hopped forward and held up one of his hands.  
"You've made a wise decision. I have a feeling were going to accomplish many things together." Said Clockwrek as he stretched one of his talons and carefully shook Raleigh's hand.  
"What's your plan?" Asked Raleigh.  
"We have three more criminals to recruit before we can do anything. Is your blimp good for travel?" Said Clockwrek.  
"Indeed it is. Where are we going?" Said Raleigh.  
"To Mesa City." Said Clockwrek as they headed towards the blimp.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Muscles

Five Fiends  
Chapter 3 Muscles  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Sly Cooper. This is a story for fun.

Clockwrek along with Raleigh and a few of his walrus guards flew the blimp to Mesa City. After a few days of travel they saw the city.  
"Who are we recruiting here?" Asked Raleigh.  
"A powerful gangster named Muggshot." Replied Clockwrek.  
As they got closer they could see that most of the city was a wreck. Most buildings and roads had fallen into despair and the bridges were mostly broken, with train cars placed over them to advance from place to place. Near the center of downtown there were a series of buildings lit up with neon lights. They appeared to be casinos. The casino in the middle of the buildings caught Clockwrek's attention. It was the tallest casino and it had a giant fire hydrant on top of it.  
"That must be where Muggshot is." Thought Clockwrek.  
He instructed Raleigh and his crew to land the blimp outside the city to avoid attracting attention. They landed the blimp. Clockwrek and Raleigh exited the blimp leaving the walrus guards behind. Clockwrek went through what he read from Muggshot's file. Muggshot was a bulldog. As a child, he was born the runt of the litter, the neighborhood weakling, and was always picked on by larger dogs.  
Muggshot decides to become a gangster. In his loneliness, his only friends were found on the big screen, where he found solace only in mobster movies, and came to admire the tough, brutal criminals and how they took no guff from anyone. It was in one of these movies, entitled "The Dogfather" that Muggshot saw his first gangster, and he knew instantly that this was what he wanted to be. Inspired by his dreams of great power and respect, he spent the rest of his childhood working out, striving to be like his movie idols, until he ended up a massive, muscle bound, hard-hitting, street brawling, tough as nails gangster with a taste for guns and skin too hard to be wounded by any conventional weapon, ensuring that he'd never be picked on or pushed around ever again. From there, he eventually took his revenge on his former bullies and became a well-known enforcer and gunman.  
Clockwreck and Raleigh made their way into the city. They passed several abandon buildings. They passed a few tramps and scavengers along the way, but they gave the two master criminals a wide berth. They finally made it to the large casino. A couple of large Dobermans wearing suits and welding large machine guns guarded the doors. They pointed their guns at the two new comers.  
"Who are you?" Demanded one of the guards.  
"I am Clockwrek and this is my associate Raleigh. We have come to talk business with Muggshot." Said Clockwrek as he and Raleigh raised their hands to show that they were unarmed.  
The two guards looked at one another. Then back at Clockwrek and Raleigh.  
"Ok you can come in. But were keeping a close eye on you." Said one of the guards.  
They went inside the casino. They made there way into a large lobby where there were more guards and thugs.  
"You two wait here I'm going to go get the boss." Said one of the guards as he walked up stairs to a elevator.  
Clockwrek and Raleigh looked around at the casino. They saw a few thugs messing with some slot machines. There were a couple of poker tables where a Dalmatian would deal out cards to some other thugs. Clockwrek and Raleigh looked back up the stairs to see the elevator return. The doors opened and a massive figure ducked out. The figure walked down the stairs on two huge arms like a gorilla. The figure had two legs dangling down. Raleigh had to tilt his head back to see the top of the enormous figure. He gulped nervously. Muggshot was indeed a beast to behold. He was nearly as big as Clockwrek and covered in huge muscles. At his sides were two enormous machine guns. His face was cruel and ugly with a thick mustache and mono-brow. Muggshot reached the bottom of the stairs. He walked towards Clockwrek and Raleigh and lowered his bottom half to the ground.  
"Alright use mugs. I'm here. What's this business my boys said you wanted to me about?" Said Muggshot.  
"We're here to recruit you to join our organization. I want you to help use destroy the Cooper Gang." Said Clockwrek.  
"The Cooper Gang! I've heard of them! There some fancy gang of thieves that steal from use criminals who are trying to make a living." Said Muggshot.  
"Yes indeed. I believe that they have messed with some of your out of town business affairs." Said Clockwrek.  
"Yeah they've stolen some art that I purchased for my casino from a big time fencer in Italy. They also interfered with my ungrounded casino's in Europe coasting be thousands and keeping me from spreading my little empire!" Complained Muggshot.  
"Yes indeed the Cooper Gang has done you and me wrong. If you join use we will crush them with our might!" Said Clockwrek as he extended one of his talons towards Muggshot.  
"You got yourself a deal. I'm aching for some hunting." Said Muggshot as he shook Clockwrek's talon.  
"Pleasure to have you aboard." Said Raleigh as he held out his hand.  
Muggshot carefully shook the frog's small hand.  
"Now lets get going we have a couple of more criminals to recruit." Said Clockwrek.  
"Just one moment first." Said Muggshot as he turned to face all the thugs.  
"Listen up and listen good you mugs! I'm going to be gone for awhile. So none of you better get any bright ideas of trying to take over my casinos! If you do I'll fill you with lead!" He shouted as he pulled out his machine guns and fired several rounds above all the thug's heads.  
All the thugs hit the dirt in terror. After a few seconds Muggshot stopped shooting.  
"We all gots an understanding or do I need to make myself more clearer!" Said Muggshot.  
All the thugs nodded in understanding.  
"Good!" Said Muggshot as he and the other master criminals left the casino.  
They made their way back to the blimp and set a new course for Haiti.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Magic

Five Fiends  
Chapter 4 Magic  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Sly Cooper. This is a story for fun.

After a few days the blimp arrived in Haiti. The criminals careful landed the blimp in Haiti was a dense jungle of vegetation. Raleigh and his walrus guards deployed a hovercraft from the blimp. They carefully put the hovercraft into a nearby river. Clockwrek, Muggshot, Raleigh, and a couple of walrus guards bordered the craft and set out on their journey.  
"So who are we recruiting?" Asked Muggshot.  
"Yes who indeed are were recruiting from this jungle?" Asked Raleigh.  
"A powerful alligator voodoo mystic named Mz. Ruby. She was born into a family of mystics and was feared by other children due to the intimidation of her strange powers. Thus, learning to summon the undead was the only possible method she had of gaining friends. Years of bitterness led an adult Ruby to use her voodoo talents to commit crimes in order to take revenge on the world for fearing her as a child." Explained Clockwrek.  
Raleigh and Muggshot looked at one another then back at Clockwrek.  
"You must be kidding. There's no such thing as voodoo magic or powers to summon the dead." Scoffed Raleigh.  
"I don't like the idea of working with no creepy voodoo mystic." Said Muggshot.  
"I assure you gentlemen her Mz. Ruby's powers are defiantly real and you will indeed work along side her." Said Clockwrek glaring at the two criminals.  
The journey continued on silently for about a hour. Then they heard a weird moaning sound coming from above. Everybody looked up to see a transparent ghost cat like creature floating above their heads!  
"Ghost!" Shouted Muggshot as he and the walrus guards pointed their weapons at the creature.  
Clockwrek look at the creature and tenses for action.  
"Oh please there's no such things as ghost. There's probably some kind of projector displaying in the tress displaying that image." Said Raleigh.  
The group watched as the ghost flew away. Suddenly a voice boomed out from everywhere.  
"It appears we have some interesting guest coming here to our parts of the swamp! Why don't you come on into my voodoo factory. I'll give y'all a real welcome!" Said the voice of Mz. Ruby.  
The group looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from.  
"She was speaking to us through our minds!" Shouted Muggshot.  
"Oh don't be ridiculous! There's probably just a bunch of loud speakers hidden around here." Said Raleigh.  
The group made their way to a large mass of land. Clockwrek, Muggshot, and Raleigh exited the hovercraft. They made their way forward through a large creepy gate. The path was lit up with torches with skulls on top. They passed a nearby gate and got a glance of a large serpent like creature swimming by. The group quickly rushed by it. Finally they came across a large temple like structure that resembled a giant alligator skull. A figure walked out of the temple. The figure was Mz. Ruby! She was dark green alligator with a lightish green belly and mouth, along with sharp teeth, spikes on her tail, and dark blue hair. Her attire includes what appears to be a pinkish-purple sleeveless shirt, a red bandana on her head tying up her hair, and one gold ring on each of her ankles and two on her wrists. She also has both her fingernails and toenails painted red in addition to a red jewel in her belly and a gold necklace around her neck.  
"Hello there! Welcome to my home. The sprits have told me your here to recruit me!" She said.  
"How did you know?" Asked a shock Muggshot.  
"I know many things. I know that the tiny frog Raleigh was once rich but he turned to crime. I know you dear Muggshot were once a small dog who spent the rest of his youth building up his muscles. I know that Clockwrek has a mechanical body, but he has a burning soul of hatred attached to it and he wishes to destroy the Copper Family!" Said Mz. Ruby.  
"Impressive." Said Clockwrek.  
"Oh please she probably has access to police records." Said Raleigh.  
"Fine you want a true demonstration of my powers. Let me see your hand." Said Mz. Ruby.  
Raleigh gave her his hand. She took his glove off and pricked it with a needle and drew some blood. She pulled out a small doll and dripped some of the blood on it.  
"What you going to do with that make me hit myself?" Mocked Raleigh.  
Mz. Ruby made the doll slap itself with it's right hand. At the same time Raleigh's own hand slapped him. Raleigh stood and starred in horror at himself. Mz. Ruby made the doll dance, which made Raleigh dance. The frog screamed and shouted and protest. Muggshot laughed like crazy. Clockwrek let out a chuckle.  
"Most impressive will you join us?" Asked Clockwreck.  
Mz. Ruby pulled out some small bones and threw them at the ground. She starred and studied them for a few minutes. Then she looked at Clockwreck.  
"The sprits say that me jointing you will bring good juju. I'm in." She said as she shook Clockwrek's talon.  
The group went back to the hovercraft and traveled back towards the blimp. They set a new course for China.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Demolition

Five Fiends  
Chapter 5 Demolition  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Sly Cooper. This is a story for fun.

The blimp headed towards China. When it got there it landed in front of the Kunlun Mountains. Raleigh, Muggshot, and Mz. Ruby put on some thick winter jackets. Clockwrek didn't need any clothing because he was a machine. They left the blimp and started climbing up the mountain. About half way up they saw a village nearby. All of a sudden they heard a whistling sound. Everybody looked up to see a large firework rocket heading towards the village! It struck a part of the mountain above the village and caused an avalanche burying the village. Raleigh, Muggshot, and Mz. Ruby let out a collected gasp of shock. Clockwrek let out a evil chuckle.  
"That would be the work of the man we've come to recruit." He said.  
"Whose that?" Asked Muggshot.  
"His name is the Panda King. He was born poor on the streets of China. He became fascinated by the fireworks set off by rich noblemen every New Year. After spending a decade learning the art, Panda King attempted to offer his fireworks to the noblemen. However the Noblemen could not see past his shabby clothes and chased him away. Enraged, he used the tools of his art for crime." Replied Clockwrek.  
The group continued up the mountain until they reached a large temple. The main building of the temple was a large statue of a muscular panda obviously the Panda King. The temple seemed deserted. Suddenly there was a loud shouting sound. A large group of monkeys and gorillas came charging out of the surrounding buildings and surrounded the group of master criminals.  
"Who dares trespass on the domain of the Panda King!" Shouted a voice from the statue.  
"We are master criminals wishing to have an audience with the Panda King." Said Clockwrek.  
A massive figure came leaping out of the statue. The figure was a panda nearly as big as Muggshot. He wearing red shorts with a golden flam design. Around his pants was a blue slash belt.  
"I'm the Panda King! What do you want to speak about?" He asked.  
"I am Clockwrek and these are my associates Raleigh, Muggshot, and Mz. Ruby. We have come to recruit the best demolition expert in the world to help us defeat the Cooper Gang." Said Clockwrek.  
"You have my interest, but what can you give me in exchange for my services?" Asked the Panda King.  
"We will help increase your wealth and give you access to materials that will bring the full potential to your fireworks." Said Clockwrek.  
The Panda King though about this for a moment. Then stuck out one of his hands.  
"You have required my services. I will join your group." Said Panda King.  
Clockwrek shook his hand with his talon.  
"You will not regret this." Said Clockwrek.  
The group traveled back to the blimp and headed towards Paris. Clockwrek rubbed his talons together with evil glee. He now had a powerful gang of his own and with their help he would crush the Cooper Gang once and for all!

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Battle

Five Fiends  
Chapter 6 Battle  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Sly Cooper. This is a story for fun.

The blimp landed in Paris at the old steel mill. Clockwrek threw out a fake tip to a bunch of informants in the underworld that there was some rare jewels that belonged to the mafia inside an old warehouse.

Elsewhere in Paris at the Cooper hideout Conner had just received info about the fake information. He told Dr. M and Joe about it.  
"The job sounds easy enough." Said Jim.  
"I don't know this sounds a little two easy. It could be a trap set by one of our enemies or the police." Said Dr. M.  
"You could be right, but I think we should check it out. Will just have to be ready for action and for a quick getaway." Said Conner.  
"Fine I guess will go check it out." Said Dr. M.  
They then started making plans for the heist. Jim would go in through the left side of the warehouse, Dr. M would go in from the right, and Conner would come in from the roof.  
They set out for the warehouse. When they got there they each went their separate way in.

Dr. M made his way carefully through a maze of crates. Something didn't feel right. He felt like he was being watched. He noticed a thin beam of red light between a couple of boxes. He watched as a tiny fly flew into it and got electrocuted. Dr. M carefully stepped over it.  
"Good job you noticed that little trap! Your very observant! Finally a worthy adversary for my intellect!" Shouted a voice from above.  
Dr. M looked up in time to see a figure leap down from a stack of crates and land in front of him. The figure was a frog.  
"My name is Raleigh. I'm here to assets Clockwrek in destroying the Cooper Gang!" Said Raleigh.  
"We'll just see about that!" Shouted Dr. M as he took a fighting stance.  
Raleigh pulled out a jar of bees and ate one. His body instantly started getting bigger and fatter! He started hopped towards Dr. M.  
"I'm going to crush you!" Shouted Raleigh.

On the other side of the warehouse Jim was making his way through a bunch of boxes carrying his sledgehammer. He had the feeling that some one was watching him. Suddenly some thing huge smashed through a stack of crates! A huge bulldog covered in muscles and welding two big machine guns stood before Jim.  
"Welcome to the party! My name Muggshot and I'll be felling you full of lead this evening!" Shouted Muggshot as he started firing his machine guns at Jim!  
Jim quickly dived behind a support beam for cover!

On the roof of the warehouse Conner was fixing to make his way in when he heard something from above. He looked up to see Clockwreck land before him.  
"Hello Clockwrek. I guess this is some kind of trap you set up to kill me and my gang. I guess you have your robots attacking Jim and Dr. M." Said Conner as he took a fighting pose.  
"Your only half right. I've decided to form my own group of criminals." Said Clockwrek.  
Suddenly two more figures appeared on the roof. One was a panda the other was a alligator.  
"May I introduce my new associates Mz. Ruby and Panda King!" Said Clockwreck.  
All at once the three master criminals were launching attacks. Clockwrek was firing his blasters, Panda King was shooting off fireworks, and Mz. Ruby was firing off red lightning bolts of voodoo energy. Conner quickly dodged at out the way from the barrage of attacks.  
"Give it up Cooper! Your no match for the three of use! Soon you and your friends will die!" Laughed Clockwrek with glee as he fired more energy blast.  
Conner just barely avoided the blast.  
"I hope Jim and Dr. M are having better luck then me." Thought Conner.

Dr. M was running from the bloated Raleigh. He heard the thud of the frog when ever he hit the ground after a jump. Dr. M was trying to think up a strategy he had a few smoke pellets in his pocket. Suddenly he came up with a great idea. He quickly turned around and ran at Raleigh. The giant frog leaped into the air and tried to crush Dr. M. The doctor put on a extra burst of speed and just barely managed to avoid being crushed by Raleigh!  
"Try and get me you overgrown frog!" Shouted Dr. M as he ran.  
Raleigh gave an angry shout and continued pursuit. Soon they were back to the where the red beam was. Dr. M carefully stepped over it and threw some smoke pellets on the ground creating a thick smoke screen. Raleigh came hopping towards the smoke cloud.  
"You think you can stop me with a little smoke!" Shouted Raleigh as he leaped into the smoke screen.  
"No, but that electrified laser trap will!" Shouted Dr. M.  
Raleigh just realized his mistake a few seconds before he hit the beam. Thousands of bolts of electricity went through his body! He screamed in pain and shrank to normal size. After several seconds he managed to hop away from the trap and fall over unconscious.  
"It looks like I win this battle of wits." Said Dr. M as he walked away.

Jim was still hiding behind the support beam as Muggshot fired his guns. Jim took a deep breath stepped out from behind his cover and threw his sledgehammer at Muggshot! Muggshot shot at the flying sledgehammer destroying the shaft, but the hammer part flew and hit his gun knocking it away from Muggshot. Jim charged forward and slammed into Muggshot knocking his other gun away. The two of them grabbed with one another. Muggshot shot a vicious uppercut into Jim's face and knocked one of his tusk out! Muggshot pushed Jim to the ground and started straggling him! Jim looked around for something he could use as eyes landed on his tusk. He grabbed it and stabbed it into Muggshot's foot! Muggshot leaped up from Jim screaming in pain and grasping his wounded foot. Jim got behind Muggshot, grabbed him and preformed a back drop. Muggshot tried to get back up, but Jim got on some crates and preformed a body slam on Muggshot knocking him out instantly!  
"Looks I won't be have lead tonight." He said as he walked out of the warehouse.

On the roof Conner was still dodging a bunch of projectile attacks. He decided to take the offense. He charged at Mz. Ruby and Panda King. The Panda King charged forward and slashed at Conner with his fist. Conner leaped over the Panda King using him as a spring board and flew at Mz. Ruby. Mz. Ruby tried to get out of the way, but Conner hit her in the head with his cane and knocked her out. Panda King roared and charged forward with a swing. Conner ducked his blow and uppercutted Panda King with his cane. Panda King staggered back and threw a kick at Conner. The master Thife doged the blow and used his cane to sweep the Panda King off his feet. The Panda King fell hard to the ground and laid there unconscious. Conner grabbed one of the Panda King's fireworks and faced Clockwrek.  
"It looks like it's just you and me." Said Conner.  
"I'm going rip you apart!" Shouted Clockwrek as he started charging at Conner.  
Conner pulled out the firecracker and lit it. It zoomed at Clockwrek. The villain saw it coming and raised his wings to defend himself. The rocket hit and exploded sending Clockwrek flying towards the edge of the roof. He flapped his wings trying to regain his balance. Conner charged forward and hit him with his cane knocking Clockwrek off the roof.  
"Have a nice trip!" Called Conner.  
"Cures you COOOOOPER!" Shouted Clockwrek as he fell.  
He hit the ground with a loud thud and laid there twitching.

Conner rejoined the rest of his gang at the van parked a few miles away. They each told them one another about the criminals they encountered.  
"It looks Clockwrek changed tactics." Said Dr. M.  
"Looks like are works going to be more dangerous for us." Admitted Conner.  
"Good it i get to best few more heads." Said Joe.  
"We did good guys we managed to beat Clockwreck again. Lets head on home." He said.  
The van took off and headed back towards the hideout.

Clockwrek and the rest of his gang regained consciousness and staggered to the blimp. They flew back to the steel mill. Clockwreck couldn't believe he lost again! Oh well this was the groups first try there would be many opportunities in the future. He supposed he should give his group a name. He looked at his four comrades. All of them were fiendish criminals. Then it came to him. He gather up his comrades.  
"From this day forth we will be known as the Fiendish Five!" He declared.  
The rest of the criminals nodded in agreement with the name. The Fiendish Five had been formed.

The End.


End file.
